Hanging On
by TElizabeth
Summary: Sometimes I swear I don't know if I am coming or going. But you always say something, without even knowing that I am hanging onto your words with all my might. Every day, you save my life.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, names, places, anything from High School Musical or Disney. This story is copyright to the owner and may not be used without permission. I in no way affiliated with any of the High School Musical Cast, Disney, Kenny Ortega or Peter Barsocchini. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

****The Start**

He had always hated hospitals. Just a look at the "healthy" food was enough to make his taste buds cringe and his stomach quiver, it was obvious that whoever the cook was, didn't eat their own food or else they would know the overly dried chicken and bland vegetables weren't even worthy to be a pig's meal. The rooms never pleased him either. The pasty white walls, cramped rooms full of machines, and a view of the parking lot wasn't exactly what one would call home sweet home. But neither of the two brothered him as much as getting a new doctor practically every visit. If it was expected of him to come in every other week the the least that could be done was give him a doctor that would show up regularly.

This time was no different, his last doctor was currently on a beach in Turks & Caicos playing best man at a cousin's wedding. So Troy was informed that a Dr. Montez would be put in charge. Shew as new and fresh to the demanding life of someone working at the James Canter for Cancer research. The only difference about her was that she was going to be his doctor for the rest of his visits. Troy wondered if that meant was his life would end soon, surely the hospital would've put someone with a bit more experience in charge if he was meant to liver for a longer period of time.

Death. He wasn't afraid of the word or the actual reality of it. He was the one that listened to his mothers cries over the phone for the couple weeks after the news. And he was the one that talked his dad out of the depression that came with the thought of possibly out-living his only son. That was the only thing that bothered Troy, the thought that his parents would have to...

"Mr. Bolton, I'm Gabriella Montez" The silence was interrupted by a petite brunette with long curls holding out her hand to him. He merely nodded his head. She didn't look like a doctor, this Gabriella Montez was too young. He really was right then, his life really was coming to an end if they sent in someone who looked like her rich daddy paid for her job.

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Call me Troy"

"Right, Troy. One of our nurses might have already told you, but I will be your-

"How old are you?" From the look on her face, he saw a slight shock. It was true about what they said then, women did get offended when asked about their age.

"28, how old do I look?"

"You? You're 28? You look like you should still be in college." He didn't mean it as a compliment.

"I've always been told I had a baby face." She laughed, and he could've sworn the sparkle in her eyes lessened a bit. Those eyes, they were brown but a look closer showed beautiful shades of chocolate from light to dark. He could imagine her as a small child using them to get anything and everything she wanted.

"Troy? Hello...anyone there?" Her voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Is this gonna end soon? My normal visits are usually quick in and out."

"Actually today will be very quick, we just have something to tell you and that's about it but before I tell you, is there anyone like your family, wife-

"I'm not married and my parents live in Albuquerque."

"Oh I didn't get a chance to read you file yet, I just assumed...lets talk then. From what I've been told you have been responding very well to treatment. So well in fact, that we believe if you come in about four times every week for the next few months, you could be a new man" That was a surprise, a big surprise.

"Wait, what?" A smile graced her face at the shock in his voice.

"You're lucky they discovered the cancer in its early stages and treatment started right away. If everything goes well, the two year life expectancy should rise another five to ten-

"That's is? I might live until I'm 35, 40 at the latest? Gee thanks for the great news"

"Consider yourself lucky, some patients pass within months of being diagnosed. We already have a new appointment schedule ready for you to pick up on your way out." She paused taking a slip of paper from her clipboard, "Here is another prescription for you pain medication. Do you have any questions?"

"No"

"..Ok then, that was all we planned for today. I have to go tend to another patient, you should know you way around. I'll see you on Friday for you next appointment, bye Troy." She gave a small smile before walking out the room not expecting him to say anything more.

* * *

**AN:** That was a prologue of sort. Tell me what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated ;]


End file.
